Beast
by xXMoonShadow16Xx
Summary: The festival has always been a fun time. A time when fun memories are made and relationships blossom. Will this be the same for two unexpecting individuals? Or will each be loveless, yet again? One-shot with a lemon inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I didn't even know if was going to upload this or not. This is a little one-shot between a OC and Jugo (who doesn't get enough love in my opinion). Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>I have never felt this way before. Guilt was an emotion that never came to me easily. So many things that I have done before. I was never one to go out of my way to hurt people but I wasn't always the sweetest person around. I remember that one day, when a peer's pet died, I laughed heartlessly. She was miserable and I still laughed. I was amused by the fact that she was so attached to a mere animal. I laughed and didn't feel guilty at all.<p>

But now, this new, foreign emotion made me feel horrible. All because of _him_…

"Jugo of the scales…. Bipolar Jugo." He was a tall, lean man. Nearly twenty though he acted as if he were much younger. His hair, unruly and wild, was a fiery color. It reminded me of a wild bonfire. His eyes were the same warm color.

He always wore the same stoic and calm demeanor. One couldn't ever know what he was thinking. But one could finally see his true nature in a conversation. He was a meek, cowardly boy. The easy going, bird watching, animal-loving type. The type that I strongly disliked.

He approached me one day after a long round of training. I was tired and hungry. All my bones and muscles ached. Not in the mood to deal with the likes of him.

But he approached me with a unusually confident air about him. He advanced in my direction until he was towering over me. HE then stared me in the eyes and asked me the dreaded question.

"Would you like to go to the festival with me?"

I cringed at the question. It irked me that such a good-looking boy would like to go with me. It also bothered me because he was totally not my type. I tried to let him down in the nicest way possible but my nature wouldn't let that happen.

"What makes you think that I would go with the likes of you? Find someone else." I hastily turned on my heels and walked home, ignoring the sudden slump of his shoulders. I just hurt the sweetest boy in the village.

I went home and took a long, relaxing shower. I soon emerged, fresh, clean and ready to go. I slipped on my cerulean blue kimono. The one with the black and silver vine designs along the bottom. I didn't bother with a bra since my breasts were microscopic. I then slipped out of the house and into the illuminated night. Paper lanterns created a heavenly glow and the atmosphere was light and happy. Children played amongst themselves. Several booths lined the streets, each advertising some kind of eatery or merchandise.

I ran my eyes over the crowd of people. I saw many familiar faces, none of which was the one that I was looking for. This ache in my heart needed to be quelled. I thought about the fiery-haired boy as I wandered down the brightly illuminated streets. He was usually quiet. Shy, almost. Not "Hinata-shy" but still timid. He was a coward overall, yet he mustered up the courage to ask me, the supposedly ruthless and bitchy Xira Merid, out on a date. I respected that.

I noticed from afar a certain raven-haired shinobi. Pale, smooth skin, onyx eyes, spiky, ebony hair. I approached him. Beside the boy was his friend, a blonde haired, knuckle-headed ninja who didn't know how to keep his mouth closed. Both of their gazes fell upon me.

"Hey, you two." I started. "I'm looking for someone." Sasuke glared at me. "I thought you said that you weren't coming…" I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen a guy named Jugo around? I need to speak to him." Sasuke snorted. Naruto ignored his friend's arrogance and answered my question. "We saw him earlier. He said that he was heading for the river in the forest. He doesn't do well with crowds. He's not a people person." I thanked him for the answer and headed for the trees.

* * *

><p>I stopped in my tracks at the sight of the fiery-haired boy. He sat along the banks of the river, letting his hand rest in the water and be pushed gently by the weak currents. He wore a solemn expression on his face. He never seemed to notice me as I neared him and the river. He never budged when I silently took a seat next to him but somehow he acknowledged my presence.<p>

"Hey." He simply greeted.

"Yo." I replied. A long silence hung over us. I noticed that his hand, now removed from the water, was no ripping the grass out of the ground near the bank.

I broke the silence. "Hey," I started. "I'm sorry about earlier." He never took his eyes off of the grass. "I know that I am a bitch. I'm sorry." He didn't reply. "I just don't get it. Why would a person like you have feelings for me? You're…" I tried to find the right words. "You're like the opposite of me. Why?" He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You must hate me now, huh?" He shook his head "no". "Why not?" I asked. He finally spoke. "Do I have to hate you?" A smile crept across my face. It was impossible to stop it now. "No. Not really. You don't have to hate me." I giggled. "I actually would like to get to know you and I'm pretty sure that hate would get in the way of that." I held out my hand. "I'm Xira Merid…" he shook with a small smile on his face. "Jugo."

* * *

><p>I concentrated on my reflection in the mask booth's mirror as I tied my hair up with a black ribbon. My wild, black hair was now in a single pony-tail. I wasn't all too ashamed with my appearance. My hair, my dark skin, the fiery, orange eyes, the round face. I wasn't displeased with it. The only thing that irked me were the cursed glasses that I had to wear. My master insisted (firmly demanded) that I wear the monstrosities. They were huge. Big, round, wire-framed monstrosities. Hopefully, my sight would return to normal soon.<p>

I waited for my "date" to return standing next to a booth that sold festive-looking masks and pinwheels. I scanned the crowd for him. He would be easy to spot because of his height. But that didn't matter. I still stood on my toes anyway.

I was getting to know Jugo. He made me laugh. He was sweet and funny. I began to question why people call him bipolar. He was thoughtful and much more of a gentleman than a certain asshole (Sasuke).

I saw his blazing orange hair in the crowd and waved him over.

"You really stand out, Jugo." I commented. He laughed and tapped the frame of my glasses. "So do you, nerd." I slapped his bare arm. He wore a sleeveless yukata. "I was just joking. You look adorable."

I noticed that he held his hands behind his back. "What do you have there?" I asked. He smiled and revealed a single white flower that I could not name.

I felt my face grow hotter and reached out to grab it. He immediately snatched it away and held it high above his head. "Why?" I asked, not even bothereing to reach for it. He chuckled. "Only if you promise to wear it." I smiled. "Fine. I was planning on doing that anyway."

I took the flower and placed it in my hair, earning an approving smile from him. "Now you're beautiful."

He took my hand and began to lead me to a random booth. This one sold fireworks and similar things. He bought two long sticks and passed one to me.

"What are these for?" Iasked. He told me that I would see soon enough.

He pulled me through the crowd, effortlessly weaving through countless groups of people. If he weren't holding my hand, I would've fallen behind.

We passed several faces along the way. A waving Hinata and a scowling Neji. A bickering Karin and Suigetsu. A glaring Sasuke. (What was that in his eyes? Jealousy?)

Jugo led me out of the town and into the quiet, still forest. The only thing lighting out path was the dim light of the moon. I assumed that most of the animals were asleep for not a peep was heard. No wind disturbed the trees. The forest was deathly still. I wondered about the nocturnal animals. Where were they?

Jugo continued to lead me up a steep hill. My legs were becoming sore but I ignored the ache. I focused on the warmth of his hand and clutched it tighter.

After what seemed like hours, we stopped. We now stood on a cliff that held a beautiful view of the village below. All of its inhabitants seemed like ants.

He turned and smiled at my awestruck expression. I seemed to lose my words. I was amazed by how beautiful the village was. How it, despite the blackness of the night sky, was like a lantern itself.

He released my hand and took a seat by the edge of the cliff. I followed and sat next to him. He was still a head taller than I. He completely dwarfed me in size.

"You dragged me up a hill for half a mile just to see this?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow. Thanks." I chuckled.

We took our sparklers and lit them causing them to glow brilliant hues. I was amazed by the rainbow of colors.

"Soooo?" I started after we were done with the fireworks. "I'm curious. Why do people call you bipolar? What's the meaning behind your name?" I asked, praying that it wasn't too personal.

Jugo let out a sigh. Was it that bad?

"I am so sorry, Xira." He began to apologize. "I've put you in so much danger by bringing you here. But I'm extremely selfish. I just really wanted to spend some time with you." He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "Can you promise me something?" He asked. "I know it's a lot to ask. But… I know you're tough." I nodded. "Can you deal with me for a while longer? Just one month? After that, you will never have to see me again." "What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?" He nodded. My smile faded. "Well, that's too bad. Is there anything I can do about it?" I didn't want him to leave.

I felt his grasp on my hand tighten as he leaned on my shoulder. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Somewhere far away from people." I blinked. "Why? Why do you want to isolate yourself?" I began to think that I was prying. "You're a sweet guy. I mean, I heard that you weren't much of a people person but this is a little rash don't you think?" I turned my gaze back to the town and let the long silence that followed sink in. I guess that he didn't want to answer that one.

"Why would you want to spend time with me?" I asked. "I'm so much of a bitch. Why me? There are plenty other girls that are actually _good _for you." I felt a hand grasp my upper arm. My head snapped in Jugo's direction. "What the heck?" I asked. A monstrous grin was plastered across his face.

"Xira…" He started. His grip tightened. "I'm a monster. But you were probably too naïve to believe the rumors. That's why I chose you." I tried to jerk my hand out of his grasp but it was like steel.

"Jugo?" I asked. I began to panic. My hand could not slip out of his grasp. His other hand firmly grasped my chin and brought my face to his. He was so close that our noses nearly touched. "Let me go, Jugo!" I pleaded. He was stronger than I thought. He rushed to my neck and began to nibble it. I threw my fists at his chest. This was not going to happen.

He dug his teeth into my neck causing me to let out a small cry of pain. I attempted to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he threw me onto the ground and let his hand snake under my kimono, it roughly gripping the inside my thigh. He then impatiently untied my sash and revealed my body. I felt the sting of tears arise as I cursed myself for not wearing a bra. I didn't feel the need to wear one, my breasts were so tiny.

His eyes hungrily roved over my body. Licking his lips, he brought his mouth to my right breast and nipped at it. I squeaked in surprise. I gave up and let my hands drop to my sides. There was no point in fighting now.

He fully took my right nipple into his mouth. The sensation of his rough tongue over the delicate skin made a tingle erupt all over. A small gasp escaped my mouth causing Jugo to let out a monstrous growl. This wasn't Jugo! The Jugo I knew was sweet and a gentleman. He was funny and adorable and… What was this!

And that's when I remembered the humors…

Jugo was called "bipolar" for a reason. He was prone to random fits of anger. Rages. Uncontrollable mood swings. They were true. But this didn't make him evil, did it?

I threw my arms around his neck. I understood what was happening. I had no choice but to help him get through it. To accept it.

He looked up from his place at my chest. He held a bewildered expression on his face that quickly melted into one of pure hunger. Yes, I could accept this.

Jugo traveled lower until his face was by my lady parts. He forced my thighs apart and licked his tongue out. I let out a soft moan as I ran a hand through his fiery hair. Jugo rose to his knees and leered over me. I noticed the fairly large bulge in his pants. I gasped out of surprise. He grinned at my reaction and lifted my thighs up so that my lower region was hoisted up into the air. He then dug his tongue once again into my core.

"Ah!" I arched my back up as he thrust his tongue inside of me. "So you like this, huh?" He chuckled. He let go of his hold on my thighs and let me fall to the ground. He began to untie his own sash and unclothed himself. He nearly ripped his boxers off in the process. I felt myself blush at the sight of his manhood. I began to fear what it could do to me. But isn't this a good thing when it came to sex? I remember some girls in the library talking about this. That the size really did matter. But I wouldn't know. This was my first time.

This was going to be hell in the morning…

He positioned himself at my opening, prodding at my entrance. I gripped a fistful of grass in anticipation. This was going to hurt.

He abruptly entered my throbbing womanhood. "Aah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I began to bang the ground as if that would release me from the sudden pain. Jugo began to thrust at a fast pace. His rhythm never faltered. I ripped another fistful of grass out of the ground. He was too big.

The pain slowly faded into something far better. Pleasure. My mangled shrieks melted into moans. As a reaction to my newfound pleasure, Jugo sped his pace up. His thrusts became more powerful and faster. I lifted myself up and met him with a kiss. I remained in that spot and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "J-jugo!" I barely managed to get his name out. He met my soft-spoken plea with even harder thrusts. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the forest were his growls, my moans and mangled words, and the continuous sound of skin against skin.

We continued like that for what seemed like hours. He kept hitting all of my spots, causing me to see stars. I know I left several scratch marks on his back and he, several bite marks in retaliation. I kissed him passionately, spreading my lips apart as he roamed my mouth with his tongue.

"Xira!" He panted. I knew he was at his limit and I was too. "Together…" I whispered the word in his ear, eyes closed and gripping his shoulders tightly. We both met our climaxes at the same time.

We both fell over on our sides and stared at each other, chests nearly heaving in unison with our labored breaths. I tried to hang on to the last of my consciousness. My energy was drained.

I caressed his cheek. He softly grabbed my hand and pressed it into his cheek. Tears began to form his eyes. My Jugo was back…

"I-I…" He couldn't get the words out. "You're sorry?" I finished his sentence. "I'm so sorry, Xira. This is why I should leave. No one is safe around me. I can't believe I just took your innocence away like that. And what's even worse…" His voice trailed off. He stared at me with a pained expression. "What?" I asked. "I regained consciousness about halfway through. I just couldn't stop myself. It felt so good." A spark of realization dawned upon me. I did remember when his thrusts suddenly became softer. "Is that so?" I joked. He looked at me with a bewildered expression. "Xira, I just basically raped you! Why are you so happy!" I put a smile on my face. "I guess it's because I enjoyed it… I'm glad that you were my first. I wouldn't have had it any other way…" I rose up to a sitting position. "We should go, Jugo. It's getting late." I stood and retrieved my discarded panties and kimono. We quietly redressed ourselves while occasionally stealing furtive glances of each other. He stood first and offered a hand to help me up. Jugo, always a gentleman.

"Where do you stay anyway?" I asked. He hesitated. "I share an apartment with my friend, Suigetsu." He grimaced at the thought. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to him. I'm too tired for this right now." I smiled at him. "You don't have to tell him tonight. You could always come with me." He mulled the idea over. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I live alone in my apartment." He agreed to come. I grabbed his hand as we walked. I had a slight limp as I walked. Barely noticeable. But Jugo saw. He watched my every move.

That same pained expression crossed his face. "Jugo..." I started. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of my voice. He stared into my eyes. "What are you thinking, Jugo?" I clutched his hand tighter but he jerked his own away. "No," he said. "I should leave now! I have to go!" I saw his eyes water in the moonlight. "No! Jugo, no! You don't have to leave." I cradled his face with my hand. "I don't want you to leave." He shook his head and took several steps back. I placed my hands on my hips. "Well, how about this, Jugo." A grin crossed my face. "From now on, I will be your princess. You do what I say from _now on_. Right now, I am ordering you to stay with me until I say otherwise. When you suddenly go into a rage, you will calm down." He looked at me incredulously. "And how do you plan to make this happen?" He asked. "Simple. I will tell you to calm down and you will. Trust me, _you will._" He smiled at me. "Fine, Xira. Whatever you say, my lady." I grabbed his hand again and lead him to my house where we took a relaxing bath together and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ear.


	2. Author's Note

**-A/N-**

**I'm gonna rewrite this piece of crap.**

Look here you darling little dears.

Years have passed. I've progressed. I've grown as an artist, writer, and a human being. And now, I think it is safe to say that I'm no longer mediocre. Actually. I think I pretty damn stellar at it. Sweet Jesus. 2012? It's amazing that I've made so much progress in like two years.

I think it is safe to say that I will be rewriting this. Because it is short and makes me inwardly cringe when I read it. It's like looking into an old sketchbook from middle school. The fledgling artist phase. The heads are way too big. You don't understand the limb-to-body ratio at all, and profile shots will wreck your shit.

So yeah. Expect something wonderful soon. (And thank you so much for the positive feedback and the reviews!)

Bye. 3


End file.
